Babydoll
by VampireLover17
Summary: Grace is one of the 100 delinquents sent down to earth. She will have to figure out how to survive the earth. But that's not the hardest thing she has to do. She has to figure out how to survive everything that comes from life : love, hope, pain, death and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

It's been ninety-seven years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. Twelve nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. 

Just over a year ago I was locked up for committing a crime. My crime was not one that I think deserved to be punished. I was just doing what I needed to do to survive living on the Ark. Even though it was only a small thing, every crime on the Ark is punishable by death. Every person who commits a crime is floated, unless they are under the age of 18, then they are put into the Sky Box. That's what we call the place where people under 18 commit a crime. On your 18th birthday, you are taken to the council and our crime is reviewed. Almost always, you get floated.

I am brought out of my thoughts when the door to my cell opens. Two guards walk in. One of them says "prisoner three thirty seven, stand up and face the wall."  
I quickly stand up and turn towards the wall, my back facing the guards. One of them walks up behind me and pulls my hands behind my back. I feel something place around my wrist then a sharp pinch from whatever it is, then the guard starts leading me out of my cell. I look around and see the 100 other prisoners all be pulled from their cells as well. We all seem to be taken to the same place. I'm lead through a door and pushed into a seat. One of my guards walks away and the other one straps me into the seat so I can't get up, he then turns and walks away. All around me the others are placed in seat and strapped in to. I can't see anyone I know so I don't talk to anyone and I just keep to myself. Some of the other prisoners are panicking and trying to get out of their seats, some are crying. I see one girl with blonde hair carried in, she's strapped into her chair, unconscious.

Once all the prisoners are in their chairs, the guards leave and close the door behind them. The room jerks and them everything is calm again. Well as calm as it could be with 100 teenagers.

Sometime later there is another jerk and then the screen turns on. I block out the noise of the others and focus on it. The chancellor appears on it. "Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

Holy shit. We're going to earth.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean."

Yea right.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."

Some of the others start making a lot more noise than they were before. I look over and see that one kid has gotten out of his seat and is floating around. He is talking to the blonde girl who was unconscious before. Two more people strap to undo their straps, the blonde girl yells at them to stay in their seat if they want to live.

I turn my attention back to the screen.

"Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is stay alive." Then the screen goes black again. There is a lot of jerking and screaming then we hit something and then everything is still. I think we crashed into earth. Everyone else started undoing their straps so I undid mine as well and I stood up.

Man, it feels good to be able to move and stretch again.

I walk towards the door, everyone else seems to be heading there too. The blonde girl comes down the ladder form the upper level and says "we can't just open the doors."

No one pays any attention to her.

A guy dressed in a guard's uniform is the closest to the door.

A very, very cute guy might I add.

"Hey, just back it up, guys" the cute guy says as he moves people back from the door and goes to open it.

Blondie pushes her way through the crowd and says "stop. The air could be toxic."

Cute guy turns to her "If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway."

"Bellamy?" A brown haired girl says and slowly pushes her way to the front of the crowd until she is standing in front of the cute guy, who I guess his name is Bellamy.

The girl wraps her arms around Bellamy and he hugs her back. After a short moment they pull back from each other and he says "My God, look how big you are."

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" she says. So I take it that he is not a member of the guard.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." Bellamy tells her. The girl pulls him back into a hug. She pulls away when Blondie, who I just noticed is standing right in front of me, says "Where's your wristband?"

The girl with Bellamy says "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

What? No one has a brother. It's against the law.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." Some girl says from the crowd. The girl, Octavia, takes a quick look at the crowd and then lunges towards the girl who said that. Bellamy quickly grabs her around the waist and pulls her back. "Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah? Like what?" she says while glaring at the crowd.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." He tells her. They grin at each other for a moment then Bellamy turns and pull down the lever that opens the door. As soon as the door opens I am blinded by this white bright light. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust but when they do I am amazed at what I see. It's beautiful. I always pictured in my head what I thought it would look like but never in my head have I imagined this. We are surrounded by trees and dirt and so many other things that I have never seen before.

Octavia slowly walks to where the door meets the earth. She takes a deep breath and then she yells at the top of her lungs "We're back, bitches!"

Everyone soon follows her out of the drop ship, myself included.

As I'm running around like an idiot breathing in air, fresh air might I add, I trip over a tree root sticking out of the ground.  
That was awesome! I can't believe I just tripped over a tree root. A tree root! I can't believe I'm breathing in fresh air or the fact that I'm even on earth at all. It's amazing.

As I'm lying on my back, lost in my thoughts, a shoots out in front of my face. I grab it and the person helps me up to my feet.

"Thanks" I says as I look up at the person who helped me. I freeze when I see who it is but I snap out of it when he asks me "why were you just lying on the ground?"

"Ah. You know. Gravity and stuff." After a short pause I add "I fell over a tree root."

Bellamy gives a small laugh and asks "What your name?"

"It's Grace."

"I'm Bellamy."

"I know" I say without thinking. "I mean, I think everyone knows who you are after what happened in the drop ship."

He gives another small laugh, "I guess so." He looks at me for a moment then says "I'm gonna call you Babydoll."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know" he says as he start walking away. "I'll see you around Babydoll" he says over his shoulder without looking back.

Well, that was kind of weird... Babydoll… I like it.

A short time later, I walk back to the drop ship and I Blondie looking at a map. I walk over and I stand next to her "hey, I'm Grace."

"Clarke" she replies looking up briefly then going back to the map. Before anything else can be said Wells Jaha walks out of the drop ship and comes over to stand next to us. I only know who he is because he is the chancellor's son.

"We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires." Wells says.

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather. See? Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive." Clarke says as she shows Wells and me the map she was looking at.

"Where'd you learn to do that? Your father." Wells asks.

I don't know why but this conversation suddenly feels awkward.

I guy I remember having classes with walks up behind us, I think his name is Jasper. He see the map, "Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer." He gives a cheeky smile and I smile back at him. I can already tell that I am going to be good friends with him. Wells obviously doesn't want to deal with him because he grabs Jasper's arm and pushes him back. "You mind?"

"Hey, hands off of him. He's with us." A guy I recognize as John Murphy says to Wells. He is leading a huge group of guys. He, by the looks of it, is the leader.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are." I say, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. Wells isn't exactly the most liked person here, just because of who his father is.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy says from the left of us. He is standing there with Octavia.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Wells says, taking a couple of steps towards Bellamy. Clarke and I quickly follow behind him.

"Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?" Octavia says like a complete bitch.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." Clarke tells them. Damn, that girl can make a speech and she's right. I know who I'm voting for leader.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." I'm pretty sure Bellamy in talking to Clarke and Wells when he says that because I certainly didn't have a privileged life on the Ark. Sometimes I would go days without food.

Everyone started saying yea and agreeing with Bellamy. Wells starts speaking again. "You're not listening. We all need to go."

Murphy pushes his way in between Clarke and I and he pushes Wells. "Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth."

"Think that's funny?" Wells snaps back at Murphy. Murphy kicks Wells legs from under him and Wells goes down.

"Wells" Clarke and I say at the same time. We move to help Wells but two of Murphy's followers hold us back.

"No, but that was" Murphy says as Wells stands back up. A bunch of kids are egging Murphy on. Murphy and Wells both put their fist up, ready to fight. Before a fight came actually happen, a guy jumps down from the top of the drop ship and stands in between them. The same guy who decided to float around the drop ship when we were still in space. He faces Murphy and says "Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

Octavia walks up behind him, "Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next."

Now I know who he is! He is Finn Collins, the guy who wasted a month of air supply so he could go on an unauthorised spacewalk.

The group around Wells and Murphy disbands and everyone goes on their merry way. Clarke and I go with Wells. He sit down and Clarke starts looking at his injured leg.

"Who are you?" Wells asks me when he finally seems to notice that I'm there too.

"I'm Grace" I say giving him a small smile. I hate how most of the 100 seem to hate Wells. I mean, it's not his fault that his father is the chancellor and you can't choose your parents. There's no way I'm going to hold that against him.

Finn walks up to us, "So Mount Weather. When do we leave?"

Clarke and I stand up. "Right now." Clarke says, she then turns to Wells "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are the three of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?" Wells asks. Finn turns around and grabs hold of Jasper and Monty. "Five of us. Can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party. Make it five." Octavia says as she joins us, Bellamy following straight behind her. He take hold of her arm and asks "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Octavia brushes him off, saying "Going for a walk."

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke asks Finn, grabbing his wrist and looking at the black scratches on his wristband.

"Yeah. So?" he asks.

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead." She tells him.

"Should I care?"

Clarke lets go of Finn's wrist. ""Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying."

Finn looks down at the ground.

"Okay, Now let's go" Clarke says and we all start to walk away, except Bellamy and Octavia. Clarke stops to talk to Wells and Octavia joins us. Guess she's coming after all.

Clarke is leading our group. Finn and Octavia are walking together and Jasper, Monty and I are at the back of the pack. I watch as Finn picks up a flower and turns to Octavia, placing it in her hair. Jasper looks at Monty and says "Now, that, my friend, is game."

"That, my friend, is poison sumac." Monty states as her picks up one of the flowers.

"What? It is?" Octavia says as she quickly swats the flower out of her hair.

"The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal, calming, actually." Monty tells us then he takes a bite out of the flower.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark." Finn says.

Clarke stops and turns back to us, "Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?"

"Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" Finn asks her once we have caught up to her.

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though. Come on." She says then starts walking again.

"She does have a point" I says to the other and I start following Clarke.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac." Octavia says. Jasper start snorting when she said that.

"I got to know what you two did to get busted." Finn says to Monty and Jasper.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean." Monty informs him.

"Someone forget to replace what we took." Jasper says.

"Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times."

"How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Jasper asks Octavia.

"For being born" she states then run to catch up to Clarke.

"That is so not game." Monty tells Jasper. Jasper hits Monty on the arm and Monty hits him back. They hit each other a couple of more times but stop when I push my way between them and start walking next to Finn.

"What about you Grace?" Finn asks me.

"I got caught stealing food rations" I state plainly.

Up ahead, Clarke and Octavia crouch down, Finn and I crouch down behind them and Jasper and Monty behind us.

I can not believe what I am seeing right now, like this can't be real. There's a deer wondering around in the open space in front of us. A FRICKEN DEER! This is so amazing!

"No animals, huh?" Finn says to Clarke. She smiles at him then goes back to watching the deer. It's the first animal any of us has ever seen besides in books but they don't really count.

Finn creeps forward a little bit and accidently steps on a stick and makes it snap. The deer turns its head towards us and we all flinch back.

OMG! The deer has two heads. TWO! It has one full face and a half deformed one joined to the full one. The deer looks at us for a second and then takes off running.

After a moment of silence, I stand up and say "come on, let's get going." I walk off and I can hear the others following after me.

After a while of walking, the ground drops and goes downhill. We start walking single file with Octavia in the lead and Clarke at the end. God I hate walking downhill, I constantly have to watch where I step and I just feel like I'm going to trip with every step I take.

"Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety seven years? What changed?" Finn asks.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest." Octavia says as she grabs hold of a tree and starts spinning around it.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite" Monty says as he walks past Octavia. Octavia follows him, walking in front of me.

Clarke starts talking from behind me, "it wasn't a satellite. The Ark is dying." We all stop walking and turn to look at her. Clarke doesn't stop walking, she just walks past us, taking the lead in the front. "At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone."

We are quick to follow her, Finn walking next to her. "So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?"

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells…" Clarke says but then trails off.

"What, turned in your dad?" I blurt out, without thinking.

Clarke looks at me then continues, "Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time."

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Monty asks from the back of the group.

Clarke doesn't reply, she just keeps walking. Octavia jumps into the middle of the group saying, "Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all." Then she walks off. "You don't mean that." Jasper says, chasing after her. Monty and I staying behind with Finn and Clarke.

"We have to warn them." Finn tells Clarke.

"That's what my father said." Clarke replies, staring at Finn.

Oh great, Monty and I are just standing here while Finn and Clarke have a moment… Yep, this isn't awkward at all.

Clarke turns around to start walking again and she walks straight into Jasper's back.

"Oh, damn, I love Earth." He says, staring at something. I quickly peek around the others to see what they're looking at and I see Octavia taking her fricken pants off! Seriously?!

She walks out on this little rock ledge thing and Clarke pushes past a tree branch saying, "Octavia, what the hell are you doing?"

Octavia looks back at us and then she jumps of the rock ledge into the water below. We all run over to the ledge and look down. Octavia's head is just emerging from the water.

"Octavia… We can't swim." Monty tells Octavia.

"I know, but we can stand." Octavia says, giggling, as she stands up in the water.

"Wait. There's not supposed to be a river here." Clarke informs us.

"Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes." Finn says. Jasper and Monty both start taking their clothes off. As I start to shrug my jacket off, I hear Jasper say "Octavia, get out of the water."  
I quickly look up and see a dark shape in the water, swimming right towards Octavia. It grabs her and pulls her under, she starts screaming as it pulls her down.

"Octavia!" Jasper yells. It pulls Octavia back under and she doesn't come back up. All 5 of as are frozen, staring at the water, looking for any sign of Octavia. After a few daunting seconds, Octavia resurfaces a little bit down the river. She's screaming and waving her arms in the air. We all quickly run to the other rock ledge.

"What the hell is that?" Monty asks. No one answers him.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask, trying not to freak out.

"Try not to get eaten." Finn says as he takes a step closer to the edge of the rock ledge.

"No. Wait." Clarke says as she blocks Finn from the edge. "If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me." Monty and Finn help Clarke push a huge rock into the water. The thing that grabbed Octavia lets her go and starts swimming back to where the rock landed.

"Octavia, get to the shore now" Jasper yells. Octavia struggles to make her way to the shore so Jasper jumps into the water to help her. The thing turns around and starts heading straight towards them. "It's coming back!" I say.  
"It's headed right for you guys." Finn says.

Jasper drags Octavia out of the water just as the thing gets to where they were. Octavia has a huge cut on her legs and it's bleeding a lot. Oh I really hate the sight of blood. Just looking at it makes me want to throw up.

Clarke kneels down next to them and rips a strip off the bottom of Jasper's shirt. She wraps it around Octavia's leg, "You're gonna be okay."

Octavia leans over and hugs Jasper, "Thank you. Thank you."

"Note to self," Monty says while patting Jasper on the back, "next time, save the girl." All six of us just start laughing. 

We decide it would be better to find a place to camp for tonight and start fresh in the morning. We find an area that has space to lay down but also has a lot of trees so if we need to hide, we can. Jasper, Octavia and Monty stick close together, practically falling asleep on top of each other. Clarke, Finn and I spread out a little bit.  
I still can't believe I'm on earth is my last thought as I fall asleep.

Finn and Jasper stand on this little cliff like rock, tugging on the vine, making sure it won't come off. We can all tell they are just stalling.

"You wanted to go first." Clarke reminds them.

"Yeah, quit stalling" I say.

"Mount Weather awaits." Octavia tells them.

"Just hang on till the apogee, and you'll be fine." Jasper tells Finn as Finn keeps tugging on the vine.

"The apogee like the Indians, right?" Finn asks.

"Apogee, not apache." Jasper says.

"He knows. Today, Finn." Clarke says, growing impatient.

"Aye, aye, captain" Finn says as he salutes Clarke, "See you on the other side."

Finn takes a couple steps back, getting ready to run when Jasper stops him, "Wait, let me. I can do it" Finn hands the vine to Jasper, then hits him on the shoulder, "Knew there was a badass in there somewhere."

Jasper takes a deep breath and just kind of stands there, looking at the other side. "Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it." Finn tells him.

Jasper takes another deep breath and says "see you on the other side." Then he takes off running and swings to the other side, screaming the whole way. He lets go of the vine and crash lands on the other side. Finn grabs the vine as it swings back to our side. Jasper stands up and screams "We are apogee!" We all start screaming and cheering and laughing.

"Let's go, Princess. You're up." Finn says as he hands the vine to Clarke.

"Come on, Clarke! You got this! Whoo! Apogee!" Jasper yells. He then picks something up from the ground and reads it. He holds it up and screams "We did it! Mount Weather! Whoo! Whoo!" He continue screaming and cheering and then it suddenly stops. Jasper is pinned to a tree with a spear poking out of his chest. We quickly hide down in the rock and try to look for where the spear came from.

"We are not alone" Clarke states.

Holy shit. This can not be real. It seemed like a dream right up until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say a quick thank you to TheMorbidGal for following and favouring.**

I ran. Monty and Octavia ran in front of me and I can hear Clarke and Finn behind me. We ran for a good ten minutes when suddenly Monty trips and falls in front of us. Finn and Octavia help him up and I notice what he tripped over… It was a freaking human bone!

"Oh this just keeps getting worse" I gasp, trying to catch my breath.

"Who are they?" Finn asks.

Clarke picks up the skull but it doesn't completely look like a human skull. "What are they?"

"We are so screwed" Octavia says as she holds onto Monty's arm. Clarke looks back down at the skull and a scream rips through the forest, coming from the way we come from. "Jasper" I say quietly.  
"He's alive" Clarke says as she takes of running the way we came. We all take off behind her, only stopping when we reach the edge of the trees. Clarke goes to go out of the trees so Finn grabs hold of her and says ""Clarke, wait. Wait! Wait. Stay under the trees."

Right across the river where we last saw Jasper is completely empty. His body is gone. "He was right there." Finn says."

"No. Where is he?" Monty asks with a complete look of devastation on his face.

"They took him" Clarke states.

"Come on. We should head back to camp." I say as I turn around and start heading back. I can hear the others following behind me.

As we get back to camp I can hear a lot of yelling coming from camp. When the camp finally comes in to view, Wells has Murphy in a choke hold, holding a knife to his throat. What the hell is going on?

"Wells! Let him go!" Clarke yells as she walks over to them. Wells drops Murphy to the ground and takes a couple of steps away from him. Murphy jumps back up and tries to attack Wells but Bellamy gets in the way, pushing Murphy back. "Enough, Murphy."

I help Octavia over a fallen tree. She has her arm wrapped around Monty and he lifts her up a bit to help her as well. Bellamy must have noticed us then because he comes running over to us. "Octavia. Are you all right?" He says as he takes her from us and sets her down on the other side of the log. She replies with a quick "Yeah."

Bellamy turns to us and asks "Where's the food?"

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." I say as I take a seat next to Finn.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demands to know as he looks at me. I'm not the one who answers him though, Clarke is, "We were attacked."

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asks.

Finn decides to speak up from next to me, "Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

Bellamy glances in my direction as he places his hand on Octavia's arm. He has a worried look on his face.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors." Clarke tells everyone. The group of teenagers around us all start to murmur and whisper. Clarke ignores them and continues to speak "The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will." Finn finishes for her.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asks as he takes a look around and notices that Jasper isn't with us.

"Jasper was hit. They took him." I say solemnly. Clarke suddenly grabs onto Wells wrist and asks "Where is your wristband?"

Wells shrugs her off and says "ask him" as he turns towards Bellamy. Oh god, they can't honestly think taking their wristbands off is a good idea. How else will the ark know that we're alive?

"How many?" I ask Bellamy.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy speaks up from the sidelines. Clarke and I both give him a look of disbelief.

Clarke make the same expression as she did yesterday, right before she went into her big speech. I take it that we are about to get another speech from her and I'm right.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

Bellamy takes a step forward and starts making a speech of his own. "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Everyone around us starts cheering and Clarke walks off, Monty following her.

I have to give it to Bellamy, he makes one hell of a speech. I may not agree with want he's saying but damn he's good at making you think he's right. It also didn't hurt that he looked really hot as he was saying it.

A short while later, Finn's disappeared from next to me only to be replaced by Octavia. I help her roll up her pant leg so that we can take a look at the wound on her leg. Its looks all bloody and gross and disgusting. Bellamy comes over and kneels in front of her and start dabbing the wound with a wet cloth, making Octavia hiss.

"You OK?" he ask but he doesn't stop cleaning the wound.

"Yea, I'm fine" she says through another hiss of pain.

"What 'bout you Grace? You Ok?" he ask me, glancing at me quickly then going back to Octavia's leg.

"I'm great. All in one piece." I say awkwardly, shooting him a small smile. He returns the smile but it's gone as quick as it came.

"What the hell was it?" he asks as he wraps the cloth around Octavia's leg and tying it tightly in the front.

"I don't know." Octavia says.

"It looked like a giant snake" I tell him.

"You could have been killed." He says.

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." Clarke informs him as she makes her way over to us. Wells following right behind her. Clarke has a backpack over her shoulder so I assume she's going back out into the forest.

"Are you guys leaving?" I ask, just to make sure.

Octavia quickly tries to stand up as she says "I'm coming too." Before she can even stand up straight, Bellamy is pushing her back into her seat. He slowly stands up and tells her "No, no. No way. Not again."

Clarke cuts in before Octavia even has a chance to object "He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down." She then turns to Bellamy and says "I'm here for you."

Apparently Clarke hasn't informed Wells of her plan because he quickly asks "Clarke, what are you doing?"

Clarke completely ignores him and says to Bellamy "I hear you have a gun." Bellamy turns to her and lifts up the bottom of his shirt, revealing the gun in the waistband of his pants.

Where the hell did he get a gun?! No one has guns on the ark unless you're a guard.

Before I can even ask where it came from, Clarke says "Good. Follow me." Then she starts to walk away. She doesn't even make it five steps before Bellamy stops her "And why would I do that?"

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." Clarke tells him then continues to walk away.

What Clarke said must have got his attention because he picks up his jacket and puts it on the starts giving out orders. "Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister and Grace don't leave this camp. Is that clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter." Octavia quickly objects.

"Why the hell do I have to stay here?" I ask just as quickly. I stand up so I'm right in front of Bellamy, stopping him from leaving.

"I can't have you going out there and getting hurt. Plus, I need you to make sure Octavia actually stays in the camp." Bellamy says quietly to me. Aww, he does care. That's so sweet. But that sure as hell doesn't mean I'm staying here. I want to go on another adventure.

"Why do I have to watch Octavia? Atom can do it just fine" I inform him, not backing down.

"You and I both know that Octavia won't listen to Atom. Please just stay here?" he says with this adorable look on his face.

"Fine" I sigh. All of a sudden, Bellamy grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him. He leans down and places his lips on mine. He pulls away and whispers to me "stay safe Babydoll."

He lets go of me and turns to Atom, "Anybody touches them, they answer to me." Bellamy turns to Murphy and the two of them walk away in the direction that Clarke and Wells had gone. Octavia tries to go after them but Atom grabs her arm and stirs her in different direction, back towards the drop ship. "You're staying here."

She glares at him and says "I'm gonna make your life a living hell."

I don't pay any mind to them because the only thing going through my head is that Bellamy kissed me. Holy shit!

A little while later I'm with Monty in the drop ship. I'm just sitting, chilling while Monty is working on a wrist band. He's trying to figure out a way that we can communicate with the Ark. Octavia comes up through the hatch with Atom following her. I really don't care what they are talking about so I tune them out.

That is until Atom climbs down and locks the hatch and Octavia starts yelling "Is this all you got? They locked me under the floor for sixteen years just for being born! This is nothing."

"Ahem. You want to keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate." Monty informs her as he holds up the wrist band he is working on. Octavia gets up and makes her way over to us, sitting down next to me.

"So… What's up with you and my brother?" Octavia asks me as she slightly nudges me.

I blush and look down as both Octavia and Monty look at me. "I have no idea" I tell them, honestly. "When we first landed here, we ran into each other and he called me Babydoll. I don't know why and he won't tell me why. He's been calling me it since and then he just kisses me out of the blue. Then he tells me to stay here so I don't get hurt and now I'm just confused."

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that he likes you" Octavia informs me, wiggling her eyebrows. That just makes me blush even more.

"Hey." Monty cuts in. "Give me your arm. Maybe if I work on an active band, I might have a better chance at getting through to the ark."

Octavia holds her wrist out and Monty starts working on her band.

"Enough about me, do you think they're going to bring Jasper back alive?" I ask, directing the attention away from whatever the hell is going on with me and Bellamy.

"He has to be" Monty says without looking up from Octavia's wrist band.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" I ask softly.

"He may not be my real brother" Monty grunts. "But he's always been there. Every memory I have, there's Jasper. I should be out there." Monty then looks up at both of us.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Octavia asks. This cause Monty to give us a small grin and say "shut up." All three of us let out a small laugh.

"You sure about this?" Monty asks as he taps on Octavia's wrist band. "Your brother won't approve of you helping us contact the Ark."

"He's not my keeper." Octavia says, giving Monty a pointed look. "Let's just do this. Let's do it." She continues as she shifts her seating position. Monty flips her wrist over and places a piece of metal under the band. He uses the metal to pry the wrist band off of Octavia, causing Octavia to let out a moan of pain. I quickly pick the band up from where it fell onto the floor. I hand it to Monty as he mumbles an apology to Octavia. We all looked at the band and I let out a sigh as the lights went out.

"Dead. Damn it." Monty says.

Octavia sits back and asks "If we can't even take it off, how do you expect to turn it into a radio?"

Before Monty can answer, the hatch door opens and Atom sticks his head in and looks at us. Without saying anything, he goes back down the ladder.

"Go on. I'll be fine. Work to do." Monty says.

Octavia stands up and walks over to the ladder. She starts climbing down but pauses. "Hey, Monty? Jasper would understand why you stayed."

"How is someone raised beneath the floor not a total basket case?" Monty asks, causing me to laugh and Octavia to scoff. "Who says I'm not?" she says then disappears down the ladder.

Monty turns to me, "you can leave too, if you want to."

"I think I'll stay. I like the quiet. I find it calming." I reply to him, softly.

Night had fallen quickly. There really wasn't might to do besides work on the bands and sit around by the fire. Monty and I quickly exit the dropship when we heard someone yell that the others were back.

"Is he…" Monty starts to ask but then he trails off.

"He's alive. I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage." Clarke says as Wells and Finn carry Jasper into the dropship.

Bellamy and Murphy walk into camp, carrying something wrapped up over their shoulders. They lay it on the ground and Bellamy unwraps it, revealing a large animal. It's a panther, I think.

Octavia walks up to Bellamy side as he asks "Who's hungry?!"

Everyone around us starts cheering and carrying on. Bellamy pulls Octavia into his side. I catch his eye and he quickly makes his way over to me.

"Did you stay in camp like you promised?" he asks me quietly.

"Yes. And so did Octavia" I inform him.

"Good" He says as he gives me a small smile and I return it.

"Bellamy!" Someone says and he walks away, back over to the panther. They hoist it up and carry it over towards the fire so they can cook it.

Once the panther is cooked, Murphy yells out that if they want to eat, they have to take their bands off. I'd rather have the ark know that we're alive then to think we are all dead so I don't bother getting into the line. I just make my way over to a tree a little way away and sit down, leaning against.

Finn walks up to the meat and grabs two sticks and goes to leave but Murphy stops him. "Whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. What, you think you play by different rules?"

Finn gives him a blank look and replies, "I thought there were no rules." Then he walks away, no one stopping him this time. Some other guy goes to do the same thing but Bellamy walks up to him and punches him in the face.

A short time later, after nearly everyone is feed, Bellamy comes over to where I am, carrying a stick with meat with him. He takes a seat next to me and passes me the stick.

"I'm not taking my band off." I tell him.

"You don't have to" he says. He then stands back up and walks away. I smile to myself and take a bite of the meat. It's not as bad as I thought it would be.

 **I'm really conflicted on whether this should be a Bellamy or Murphy story. Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note: I wrote this when I was heading in a Murphy direction. I'm still not sure who Grace is gonna end up with. Let me know what you think.**

"How's he doing?" I ask as I climb up the ladder and into the second level of the drop ship.

Clarke glances over at me as she says "his pulse is 380."

I make my way over and take a seat next to Monty. Jasper start moaning again. Someone yells up from the first level, telling us to shut him up.

Clarke pushes the hair off of his face. "Don't listen to them. You're gonna make it through this, ok? Promise."

Someone else decides to yell from the bottom level "Can he just die already?" Clarke completely ignores them and says "I'm gonna get clean water. Grace? Can you come sit with him and keep an eye on him."

"Yea, no problem." I get up and go sit by his head where Clarke was moments before. Clarke makes her way down the ladder. Monty looks up as Jasper starts moaning even louder than before. "He'll be alright. He's made it this long. He's past the worst of it." I try to reassure Monty but the look on his face tells me that my words bring no comfort to him what so ever.

"I'll feel better when he wakes up" He says as he go backs to working on the wrist band he has in front of him. He's still trying to figure out a way for us to get in communication with the ark but no such luck yet. If anyone can figure it out, it's going to be Monty.

The following morning I make my way towards Murphy as he fails yet again to land his knife in the tree. He's been trying for the last 20 minutes and has gotten it yet. Bellamy is leaning against the tree watching Murphy fail. Jasper lets out a moan as he throw again and fails. "That damn kid, always messing with my head."

"That's a pretty poor excuse" I tell him as I pick up the knife he had just thrown. I make my way over to them and pass the knife back to Murphy.

"Baby" Bellamy greets me as he stands up straight with an axe in his hand. I have to admit, I am still not use to the nickname. It takes me a moment to realise he is talking to me. Murphy give me a side glance when Bellamy calls me that.

"He's not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse." Bellamy informs Murphy as he pulls his arm back, throwing the axe at the tree. It hits the target and sticks, "That's how it's done."

Atom and one of the other guys walk over to us. "We searched a half-mile all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal" Atom says.

"Visit your special tree when you were out there?" Murphy says just to be an asshole. I elbow him in the ribs to get him to shut up. He looks down at me with a 'what' look on his face, meeting my eye. I just sigh and look away from him.

Bellamy notices the little exchange between me and murphy but he doesn't comment on it. Which I'm glad about. I really don't want to have to deal with that.

"Atom took his punishment. Let it go." Bellamy says, glancing between me and Murphy. Atom just continues on like nothing is happening, "Could be Grounders."

"Yeah, or they could be in pound town. Lot of that going around recently." Murphy says, looking back at me, probably trying to get a reaction. I ignore him, hoping no one else takes any notice of his comment. Bellamy shakes his head and goes and pulls his axe out of the tree. Atom turns to face him and takes a couple of steps towards him "Look, Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid, he's not helping the morale around here."

"Morale will go up when I find them more food."

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?" says the guy who I have no idea who he is. I should really start paying attention to people's names.

"Now? Nothing. It's possible they're just lost. We'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later." Atom and the other guy walk off and Bellamy walks over to where I'm standing next to Murphy. "Let's go kill something" Murphy says, going to go with Atom. Before he can even take a step Bellamy stops him. "You're not going. I need you to stay here. If the Grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected."

I'm really surprised when Murphy doesn't argue with him. "Fine. Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut." Bellamy walks off without saying anything else.

Murphy turns around and throws his knife at the tree. The knife hits the tree and bounces back to the ground. I shake my head before going to leave but Murphy stops me "what's your problem?"

"You are. You need to stop with the looks and the little side comments." I say, not even trying to hide my annoyance with him.

"Why? You worried your beloved Bellamy is gonna find out?" he says walking closer to me.

"Bellamy has got nothing to do with this. I just don't need the entire camp finding out."

"Why do you care if they find out? No one is gonna care. In case you haven't noticed, people are too busy worrying about who they are sleeping with to care about who you sleep with." He says taking another step toward me so now he's right in front of me, only an inch between us. I sigh, looking down. He brings his hand up to my chin and lifts my face so that my eyes meet his.

"It was one time Murphy. It's not going to happen again" I say, pulling my face out of his grip and taking a step away from him.

"Fine. Keep telling yourself that. I've got better things to do then follow you around." He grabs his knife from where it fell and he walks off. I watch him walk away. Why does he have to be so hot but such an asshole at the same time?

"Hold him still. I need to cut away the infected flesh." Clarke says, trying to help Jasper but he's not making it easy. Finn tries to hold him down. Octavia come running in and says "Stop it! You're killing him."

"She's trying to save his life" I tell her, watching as Jasper's eyes start rolling into the back off his head before he goes slack again.

"She can't" Bellamy says as he climbs up the ladder. Wells stands up and gets right into Bellamy's face. "Back off."

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." Clarke says, not taking her eyes off of Jasper.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy." Bellamy says.

"Bellamy" I start to say but Clarke cuts me off before I could continue "Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters."

"Take a look at him. He's a lost cause." Bellamy says calmly. Clarke doesn't respond to him and neither does anyone else. Clarke turns to Octavia "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope."

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." Bellamy then turns to leave, "Octavia, let's go."

"I'm staying here." She says, sharing a look with Clarke and myself. Bellamy climbs down the ladder, not talking to anyone else.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offense." Monty says. I don't think he's being a jackass on purpose, I just think he doesn't want to get our hopes up. There is a still a chance that Jasper may not make it. Finn must be thinking along the same lines that I am, because he says "Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right."

Not long after Clarke, Wells and Finn leave. Clarke saying something about finding something to help Jasper fight off the infection.

A couple of hours later Octavia, Monty and I are still watching over Jasper. He was still burning up but he had stopped moaning for now. All of a sudden there is a commotion on the lower deck then people come rushing up the ladder. They close the windows, a lot of them are coughing.

"What's going on?" I ask one of the guys.

"Air got thick, everybody's skin started burning." He replied, while trying not to choke.

"Monty, Grace, my brother's out there." Octavia said, giving me and Monty a worried look.

"He'll be fine. We'll all be fine." Monty tells her, sounding more confident then he looks.

After what seems like hours of being locked in the dropship, I somehow end up sitting by the hammock Murphy is laying on. I look at him from the corner of my eye, looking away quickly when he glances at me. This goes on for about 10 mins before Murphy says something. "You're staring."

"I'm not staring, you are." I try to deny but it's pretty obvious that I was staring. Murphy knows that too because he smirks then says "Deny it all you want but we both know you want me."

"You wish."

Jasper starts moaning again. I really don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. It's good because we know he's still alive, it's bad because he's in pain.

The others who are trying to sleep do not like it one bit. I can tell just by Murphy's facial expression that he is annoyed with the moaning as well. Different voice from various kids start piping up, "That kid's driving me crazy."

"Can't take this much longer."

"Someone needs to shut that kid up."

"That's it. I'm ending this." Murphy says, glancing at the door to the second level of the dropship.

"Bellamy gave him till tomorrow." I say, sitting up straighter in my chair. I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well.

"Yeah, well, Bellamy isn't here, is he? The kid's dying anyway. I'm just getting it over with." Murphy gets up from his hammock and makes his way towards the ladder. I quickly jump up and block his path, pushing him back slightly. "Monty, lock the door."

Monty races up the ladder, Murphy races after him, nearly making it all the way up before the door is closed in his face.

"Murphy's going to kill Jasper!" I hear Monty's voice come down. Murphy keeps pushing on the door trying to get it back open. It lifts up a little before it stops and comes back down. Monty must be blocking it somehow.

"Murphy, that's enough" I grab onto his leg, giving it a slight tug, hoping he'll just give up and come back down.

"I'm gonna kill him, okay? Let me in! Let me in, Monty! Uhh!" he just doesn't want to give up. The door stops moving and stays firmly shut. Monty and Octavia must have found a way to block it off. This just pisses Murphy off more. He slams his fist onto the door before yelling "both of you better open up this hatch right now!"

"Murphy" I say calmly, tugging on his leg once more. I hear him sigh before he makes his way down the ladder until he's back on the ground again.

"He's going to die eventually, it's better to just get it over with"

"He's made it this long, he will pull through. You just have to have some faith" I say looking right into his eyes.

"Just don't come crying to me when he dies" he then makes his one back to his hammock and lays down again.

Eventually the acid fog clears and the doors open again. I make my way outside to see that the sun has risen. I start picking up things that got knocked over when everyone rushed into the dropship. A few other people are doing the same thing. Octavia comes out of the dropship and helps. Monty must still be with Jasper.

By the time everything has been cleaned up, the sun has started to set. We must have been in the dropship longer then I thought, at least until noon. Someone gets a fire going and torches are lit. The camp gate open and in walks Clarke, Finn, Wells and Bellamy. Thank god, they're alright. Bellamy and Wells are carrying a stretcher with what looks like a body on it. It's hard to tell because it's covered.

I quickly make my way to Clarke.

"Jasper?" she asks, with a hopeful look on her face.

"He's still alive, Monty's with him." I inform her.

"I'll need boiled water to make the medicine." Clarke tells Finn, he walks away, to get the water I assume. Clarke heads off towards the dropship.

Bellamy and Wells lay the stretcher down gently. "Get Clarke whatever she needs." I hear Bellamy say to one of the other girls.

"I better go get this grave dug." Wells says. Bellamy nods at him and he walks off.

"Dig whose grave?" I ask as I step up to him. He gives me this look like he doesn't want to say who it is. Octavia comes rushing over. Bellamy intersects her "Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back."

"Why?" she asks before noticing the stretcher on the ground. That's when it hits me and I realize who'd died. Poor Atom.

Bellamy tries to hold her back but she just pushes him out of the way. She kneels down and lifts the jacket that is covering Atom's face.

"There's nothing I could do." Bellamy says but Octavia doesn't want to hear it. She holds her hand up, "Don't." She looks up and I notice that she has tears streaming down her face. Bellamy doesn't say anything and neither does anyone else. Octavia sighs then looks back down at Atom. She slowly places the jacket back over his face before standing up and rushing off. She pushes past Bellamy as he tries to talk to her.

"Bell, just let her go, she needs time." I say, grabbing hold of his sleeve and pulling him back. Bellamy lets her go. He turns to me and asks "Lose anyone here?"

Before I can answer, Murphy cuts in, answering for me, "No." I glare at him but he just looks back with a blank look on his face.

"Jasper?"

"Still breathing. Barely. I tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister…" Bellamy cuts him off, grabbing him by his collar and shoving him back.

"Bellamy!" I try to pull him off of Murphy but I make no difference to the situation. There is no way in hell I would be able to pull Bellamy but that doesn't stop me from trying.

"My what? My what?" I give up on trying to pull him off, instead trying to get between them but that fails as well.

Murphy keeps a blank look on his face, staring Bellamy in the eye before calmly saying "Your little sister." Murphy then shoves Bellamy away from him.

"Yeah, that's right. My little sister. Got anything else you want to say about her?" Bellamy stare Murphy right in the eye, neither of them blinking.

"Murphy.." I say quietly. He looks at me before facing Bellamy again, "Nothing. Sorry."

Bellamy takes a couple of steps back, turning to one of the others "Get him out of here." He points at Atom body. Bellamy gives one last glare at Murphy, glancing at me for a fraction of a second before leaving. Two guys follow him, carrying Atom's body.

Murphy stares down at his knife in his hand before suddenly flinging it into a nearby tree. He then sulks off without saying anything. I decide to leave him be, hopefully he will calm down soon.

I head up into the dropship to check on how Jasper is doing. I climb up the ladder. Clarke is getting Jasper to drink the medicine. That has to be a good sign if he's able to drink. Octavia is holding his head up to help him. I take a seat of by Finn, near the wall, trying to stay out of the way. They all look at me but none of them say anything. Finn gives me a nod, Octavia just looks back at Jasper, and Clarke looks at Octavia. "I'm really sorry about Atom."

She looks up "I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we?" She then talks to Jasper "But not you. You hear me? You're not allowed to die."

"I'll be right back" Clarke says, making her way down the ladder.

Monty joins us, sitting down next to me. Octavia leaves Jasper's side to sit with us as well. Finn pulls out a bottle of whiskey, taking a drink before asking "anyone want a drink?" he holds it out towards me. I grab it and take a sip, trying to swallow but I end up choking on it. I cough, trying to stop the burning sensation in my throat. I pass the bottle to Monty who takes a big mouthful. He tries to play it off by saying "smooth." He can't keep a straight face though and starts coughing as well. He then passes the bottle on to Octavia who takes a drink. "Disgusting. Love it." She hands the bottle to Finn. He goes to his second mouthful before a voice stops him. "Can I, uh, get a hit of that?" Jasper is lifting his head up so he can look at us. We all shoot up and go over to him.

"Let's start with the soft stuff." Finn says, getting him a drink of water. I place my hand on the back of his head to make it easier for him. I slowly lower his head when he is done, "Welcome back, buddy." Jasper sends a smile my way, he then reaches a hand out to Monty and Monty grabs it with both of his hands.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?"

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it." Comes Clarke's voice. She makes her way over with a complete look of relief on her face. Her face matches all of our faces, they all have a sense of relief on them.

"My saviour." Jasper says, still a little out of it.

"Thank you for not dying. I don't think I could've taken that today."

"I don't think any of us could have taken it" I say.

"I'll try not to die tomorrow, too, if that's cool." This cause us all to let out a laugh. Octavia reaches over and pats Jasper on the leg. He must have only just realised she was here because he says "Oh, hello." That causes us all to let out another laugh.

It feels like a giant cloud has been lifted. Things are finally starting to look up.


End file.
